Growing Up
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Change in the end of 6X05. Rick finally puts his foot down with Alexis. One-shot.


AN: So this has been in my head for, about thirty minutes. Anyway, it might be a little OOC. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. If I did, Pi would have been eaten by a tiger or deported.

* * *

Rick entered the loft just in time to see Alexis come down the staircase. She was carrying a box, clearly on her way out the door. As he walked towards her, Rick thought about what he was going to say to his daughter. Ever since Kate had given him advice earlier that day, Rick had been running through his head the conversation he wanted to have with Alexis.

"You're leaving?" he asked her as she reached the last step.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get some more of my stuff," his daughter responded, giving him a small smile.

"Look," Rick sighed, preparing himself. "I want to talk."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'll be fine. I'm sure of what I'm doing and I'll still come to visit." She began to walk towards the door, but her father's voice stopped her.

"No," Rick's tone was firm. "I want to talk _now._" Rick hoped his tone had the desired effect, and it did. Alexis turned around, her eyes wide with shock. Her father had not used that tone with her since she was little. Alexis cautiously stepped toward him.

"Okay," she said slowly. "What do you want to talk about?"

Rick gestured toward the counter, indicating for the red-head to take a seat. Knowing it was probably not wise to object, Alexis sat down quietly.

"I've been thinking about your decision and about how you always want to be treated like an adult," he started.

"So, you agree with me?" Alexis asked, a smile growing on her face.

Rick nodded. "I do." Alexis continued to smile; however, it did not last long. "This is why I'm cutting you off financially."

Alexis smile faded, a frown quickly forming. "What?"

"You heard me; I'm cutting you off.' Rick kept his tone firm. "I will put a small amount of money in your account to carry you for a month. After that, you have to find a way to provide for yourself. This means getting a job, which for you should not be that hard."

"But Dad," Alexis began to object, but Rick held up his hand, silencing her.

"You said you want to be treated like an adult? Well, that's what I'm doing." Rick shook his head. "You know I don't approve of Pi and quite frankly I find him suspicious and I don't trust him, but you do. However, that does not mean I will pay for him. Also, since you want to live with him, then you will live like a couple in the real world, providing for yourself. I will still pay for your education, but that is it."

"That's not fair!" Alexis whined, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It is completely fair." Rick's voice rose a little before he calmed himself. "You are welcome to visit the loft for dinner on the weekends if you wish. However, you cannot bring laundry here or come looking for food like you did before. Understand?"

Alexis nodded her head down and lip trembling. "Why are you doing this?" Rick's heart broke when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. However, he maintained his resolve.

He sighed. "Alexis, you know I love you. However, I realized that in order to let you grow up, I actually have to treat you like an adult. This means you need to learn how to live on you own. Also, you need to show more respect to me, too. The past few months you've shown very little respect to me, especially in respecting my opinion and my authority as a parental figure."

Alexis nodded. "I'm sorry; I guess I've just been worried, with everything changing so fast."

Rick smiled sadly. "I understand. However, that's no excuse for undermining my authority."

Alexis sniffed before standing up and giving her dad a small smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll find a way to support myself and Pi. Maybe if I get enough money, I can also help pay for school as well."

Rick smiled. "Maybe. Start with the basics first though."

Alexis nodded and then hugged him. "Thank you. I'm definitely taking you up on your offer for weekend dinner though."

Rick chuckled. "Well, I may come over for a visit once in a while. It will get you used to having guests."

"Yeah, that would be good idea." Alexis picked up her box and gave her father a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome." Rick gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Alexis began to walk out the door but stopped and turned around. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"You know, since I'm going to be gone, the loft has a vacancy for one." She gave him a knowing look.

Rick chuckled. "Like I said, small steps first."

Alexis rolled her eyes before opening the door, giving her father a quick wave, and shutting the door with a final click.

Rick smiled. His little girl was _finally_ growing up.

* * *

AN: So there you go! I know it's not the greatest way to deal with the Alexis issue, but Castle would not be overly cruel. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
